PRINCESA BRA
by Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Les presento un conjunto One shots, viñetas,drabbles e historias de bra,familia y amigos. ¡RELATO 7 UP!
1. ¡Deja de hacerlo!

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Super pertenece a Akira.

* * *

Para **Bri** , mi hermanita del fandom.

* * *

Notas de autora: Este poema fue creado e 22/03/2017, reemplazando a uno anterior, inspirado en el capítulo de Vegeta con Bra bebé en sus brazos.

* * *

 **¡Deja de hacerlo!**

Deja de extender tus bracitos

hasta el cuello de tu padre,

Deja de mover tus manitos,

para gritar en silencio: ¡Dame un besito!

Deja tu sonrisa malcriada,

de mamá muy bien copiada,

Deja el baile de tus pestañas,

como el sonido de castañas.

Cuando el horizonte corta el sol en su mitad,

tus manitas de niña malcriada,

se juntan para rezarle a la deidad;

pidiendo por la mesada.

Y cuando la hora de dormir ya es,

tu exiges lo que para ti es;

y dices: papá, pinta una cereza;

mamá hazme el cuento de la princesa;

hermano, ¿por qué tanta pereza?

Asi que te lo vuelvo a repetir:

¡Deja de hacerlo!

Mira que ganas de escribir,

sobre la princesa saiyajin;

que con cada una de sus facciones,

preso a un príncipe ha de tener.

Por eso y mucho más,

¡Deja de hacerlo!

* * *

 **SophieBrief**


	2. El caballero y la princesita

**Disclaimer:**

 _Dragon Ball_ no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de _Akira Toriyama._ Este fic ha sido escrito sin propósito lucrativo alguno, solo por amor a la serie.

 **Nota importante:**

Este fic es una de mis primeras antologías, fue escrita cuando era muy inexperta. Pido perdón si encuentran faltas ortográficas y otros errores.

¿Por qué no lo corrijo simplemente?

 **Flojera**. Sí, es una respuesta muy mala, pero soy sincera. Si quieren leer algo aceptable, recomiendo desde el **relato siete**.

Pero a pesar de todo, esta antología tuvo su aceptación, así que no es tan mala…solo con errores de novata en los primeros capítulos.

* * *

 **PRINCESA BRA**

* * *

 **El caballero y la princesita**

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde de verano. El sol iluminaba cada rincón del paisaje, donde una de las familias más raras se había reunido con sus amigos de antaño en la montaña Paoz.

Mientras todos disfrutaban del _picnic_ organizado por la señora de la casa Milk. Dos amigos de toda la vida, entrenaban arduamente para entretener a dos pequeñas niñas de tan solo tres y cuatro años, respectivamente.

Pan y Bra, observaban en como Trunks se iba contra Goten. El joven de pelo lila, lanzó una patada al rostro de su contrincante que hizo que este sangrara por la nariz. Goten se limpió la sangre, junto sus manos en la frente y realizo un _Masenko,_ el cual no pudo ser desviado por Trunks causándole algunas quemaduras en piel y ropa.

— ¡Maldición Goten! —le regañó Trunks con sus brazos en forma de _"X"_ causando preocupación en su amigo.

Trunks aprovechando lo sensible que podía llegar a ser su amigo le lanzo un _Galic-Ho_ ocasionándole más daños que él.

— ¡Eres un tramposo, Trunks! —Goten se quejó lanzándole energías de ki con mucha rabia causando mucho humo, pero sin darse cuenta Trunks ya estaba detrás de él.

— ¡Bien, Trunks!, ¡Tú puedes! —Gritaba Bra, llena de emoción al ver a su hermano mayor dándole muchos golpes a Goten en el estómago.

—No te confíes, Bra. Mi tío Goten es más fuerte que tu hermano— le manifestó Pan, desesperada al ver a su tío perdiendo ridículamente ante Trunks— ¡No te dejes tío Goten!

—Ya lo verás, Trunks. Esta vez, no voy a perder—le dijo el menor de los Son, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte golpe en el rostro a su oponente.

—Muy bien, no seré blando contigo y menos con mi hermana presente—Le respondió el joven de pelo lavanda dándole un rodillazo en el estómago provocando que Goten botara saliva por la boca.

— ¡Iuuuuugh! ¡Ustedes son asquerosos! –Gritaron al unísono las pequeñas, volando para ver mejor la pelea.

—Pues no dejaré que mi sobrina se decepcione de mí— volviéndose a reincorporar, formó una esfera de energía y se la lanzó a su amigo; pero esta fue desviada fácilmente—Y cambiando de tema, quisiera ver a tu hermana y a mi sobrina en un combate—ambos chocaron sus puños provocando una gran onda expansiva.

— ¡Rayos! Debemos tener cuidado—gritó el joven Brief, buscando con los ojos a las dos pequeñas

— ¿Dónde están? —Preguntó preocupado Goten al no ver rastros de las dos saiyajines—Ocultaron su ki—concluyó poniéndose azul.

—No creo que estén lejos, ya que no sentimos un incremento de ki para dar un viaje largo—explicó el peli lila —Debemos encontrarlas rápido, Goten— opinó adentrándose al bosque.

—Sí, antes de que comience el karaoke y noten su ausencia, no quiero imaginarlo

* * *

(…)

* * *

Bra y Pan se encontraban explorando en lo más profundo del bosque, donde alguna vez Gohan se perdió de niño antes de que viniera Raditz, el hermano mayor de Goku.

—Bra, esto es libertad ¡Eres una genio! ¡Debimos hacerlo antes! —dijo la azabache con los brazos atrás de su cuello mientras caminaba.

—Gracias, Pan. Pero no crees que fuimos muy malas con mi hermanito y tu tío— le preguntó algo preocupada.

—Volveremos antes del karaoke y no pasará nada. Confía en mí, Bra —le respondió la azabache con un abrazo que tranquilizó a la pequeña Brief.

—Bueno, y ahora que estamos aquí ¿Dónde iremos? —preguntó Bra emocionada.

—No iremos a ningún lado—le dijo sentándose en una roca que tenía cerca.

— ¿Porque? Entonces ¡¿Para qué vinimos?! —le gritó Bra.

—Tranquila, Bra. Recuerda que si volamos al menos un poco, descubrirán nuestro ki.

—Entonces todo fue en vano—le dijo Bra realmente desilusionada.

—Por eso cambie los planes—le guiñó el ojo causando curiosidad en la peli azul— ¿Trajiste en tu mochila los disfraces que te pedí?

—Entonces...

— ¡Les daremos un gran susto! — exclamó Pan, alzando sus manitas al cielo.

— ¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste que volveríamos antes del karaoke—le reclamó Bra con un puchero.

—Claro que será antes del karaoke—le dijo Pan dando volteretas.

— ¡Ya entiendo todo!, como el karaoke es en la noche y aprovechando la oscuridad, le daremos ese susto que tú hablas (?)

— ¡Sí! —Dijo pan dando saltitos a su alrededor.

— ¿A quién asustaremos? —le dijo Bra también emocionada.

—Siente esos ki—Pan cerró sus ojos

—Son Goten y Trunks—imitó la acción frunciendo el entrecejo

Mientras las pequeñas planeaban su plan macabro, unos jovencitos muy preocupados las buscaban por todo el bosque sin tener resultados positivos.

—Trunks está anocheciendo—le dijo muy cansado Goten observando cada milímetro del lugar

—Este bosque es gigante, jamás podremos encontrarlas—sentenció Trunks ya muy preocupado

—Me quedare mudo de tanto gritar "Pan"

—Y yo de gritar el nombre de mi hermana

Nuestros jóvenes guerreros derrotados descansaron en el frio pasto unos minutos mientras lamentaban su descuido.

De pronto, una niña de más o menos 9 años apareció frente a ellos con una cabellera negra hasta la cintura cubriendo su rostro y un vestido blanco rasgado lleno de manchas de lo que parecía sangre

— ¿Dónde está mi mamá? —formuló la niña con una voz tenebrosa.

—Tr..Trunks —susurró Goten completamente azul. Su amigo también estaba igual.

La niña comenzó a gimotear diciendo "mamá" haciendo poner en pánico a Goten pero no a Trunks que inmediatamente reconoció esos sollozos y notó que eran fingidos.

—Ya sé quiénes son, Goten—dijo con frialdad y con suma habilidad les quitó el traje a las dos pequeñas.

Las dos niñas que estaban una encima de otra se asustaron al ver a Trunks enojado y regresaron a la normalidad.

—Fue una broma—se justificó Pan

—Las estuvimos buscando por casi ¡1 hora! —dijo Goten también enojado

— ¿Y quién los manda a buscarnos? —chilló Bra perdiendo la paciencia

—Bra, no seas malcriada—le regañó Pan—Debemos respetar a los mayores.

—No me molestes Pan —le grito —No por ser mayores pueden hacer lo que quieran.

—Eres la peor hermana del mundo—soltó Trunks sin pensarlo muy enojado

—Tampoco eres el mejor hermano—le respondió Bra con lágrimas en los ojos alzando vuelo hacia la casa de Milk.

—No pelees con una niña Trunks, no es de tu edad. —Le regañó su amigo

—No te metas, Goten. —Trunks alzo vuelo detrás de su hermana.

—Vamos con los demás, Pan—le dijo ya calmado Goten.

Bra llegó al lugar del picnic y al ver que su hermano estaba detrás de ella le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y fue donde estaba su papá. Trunks dio un suspiro al ver que Goten y pan también estaban ahí y se alejó un poco del lugar.

Se sentó en la rivera de un rio observando la hermosa luna. Jamás pensó que dañaría a su hermana de esa manera y no sabía cómo pedirle perdón, ella era orgullosa a su corta edad como su padre y jamás se lo perdonaría, entonces se puso a pensar que tener una hermana pequeña era cansado pero no por eso no la quería, él la amaba con todo su corazón, pero se preguntaba si en futuro tendrían peleas parecidas o peores.

—Trunks. —Escuchó una vocecita detrás de él pero no volteó—Ni creas que te voy perdonar por lo que me dijiste porque no me importa que me quieras o no, para eso tengo a mis papis que si me quieren y…—Trunks la interrumpió dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Yo no quise decir eso, perdóname pero estaba preocupado por ti. Eres muy importante para mí.

—A mí no me importa, Trunks. Ya te dije que tengo a mis papis que me quieren.

—Entonces si no te importaría te hubieras escapado de mi abrazo—la miró a los ojos juntando su nariz con la de ella

—Es que me dabas pena—le respondió Bra cerrando sus ojitos —Después te pones a llorar suplicándome que te perdone, un príncipe saiyajin no puede rebajarse a hacer eso.

Trunks le comenzó hacer muchas cosquillas mientras cierto príncipe miraba a sus hijos con su postura característica.

* * *

 _ **Y los agradecimientos...**_

 _¡Gracias por los REVIEWS!_

 _ **AYNATT, .9,Guest,Mackenzie Monyer(en especial a ti Machy),Karol,sora 79,Kurt,Diana Candy,Dani Juarez( A el lo conozco por facebook,es un youtuber de dragon ball muy bueno y conocido),Styleface13,sky d y Luis Carlos**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer esta parte!**_


	3. Tienes sangre azul

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Dragon Ball_ no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de _Akira Toriyama._ Este fic ha sido escrito sin propósito lucrativo alguno, solo por amor a la serie.

 _ **Notas:**_

Para que no haya confusión, les informo que los pensamientos van entre comillas.

 _ **Presentacion:**_

 _¡Hola! Mis queridos lectores. Les traigo un One shot titulado "Sangre Azul" espero que sea de su agrado y solo me queda aclarar una cosa: En todos los drabbles,One shots,Viñetas,Side-Storys_ _ **;GT jamás ocurrió**_

* * *

 **PRINCESA BRA**

* * *

 _ **SANGRE AZUL**_

* * *

Bulma se abrió paso a través del desorden de juguetes, globos y otros adornos que quedaron desparramados del quinto onomástico de su heredera. Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando su pie se embarro con un pedazo de pastel a medio comer. "Encima los robots de limpieza están en mantenimiento ¡Que irónico!".

Trunks estaba en la cocina devorando todo lo que quedaba de los bocaditos. "Y pensar que ya tiene diecisiete ¿diecisiete? ¡Por Kami, se supone que era mi bebé!-Pensaba ella al pasar cerca de él, soltando una risita— _Cerdo_ — le llamó la atenció solo rodó los ojos sin ser visto.—Que cruel—Se defendió. — Si lo que buscas es a Bra— dijo con la boca llena— Ella está en la sala de Star— agregó

Bulma asintió y se abrió paso a la sala indicada. Cuando llegó allí, Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír. Tumbado en el sofá, la cabeza en el reposabrazos y los brazos y las piernas estiradas, yacía Vegeta profundamente dormido. Bra dormía junto a él, con las manos entrelazadas alrededor del cuello de su progenitor, uno de los brazos de Vegeta abrazaba en forma protectora.

Bulma se río en voz baja, y se sentó en el borde del sofá. — Vegeta— susurró sacudiendo su hombro. — Vegeta, tienes que poner Bra a la cama.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron automáticamente, miró a su alrededor durante unos segundos para de recordar dónde estaba. — Ni una sola palabra, Bulma— le advirtió en un susurro para no despertar a su hija.

Vegeta se puso de pie, sosteniendo Bra, llevó la niña dormida a su dormitorio, donde le puso su pijama y la arropó.

—¿Papá?—le preguntó

Él miró sus ojos azules bien abiertos. — ¿Qué?

Liberó sus manos del calor de las frazadas —Fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños ¿no?—le preguntó ella

— No lo sé— vaciló un momento— El pastel era bueno. Gracias a Dios que la esposa de Kakarotto lo hizo y no tu madre.

— Fue divertido cuando Goten golpeó Trunks en lugar de la piñata— Bra soltó una risita dibujando una sonrisa involuntaria en su padre.

Vegeta resopló ante el recuerdo de los dos"niños" persiguiéndose uno a otro alrededor de la casa,arrojándose caramelos—Eso no fue digno de un...—No terminó la frase —Nos vemos ...princesa.

—Siempre te pones nervioso cuando me llamas así—rió ella.—Pero me gusta que me digas así.—Agregó cerrando sus ojos.

Ya saliendo Vegeta por la puerta. — "Papá"—escuchó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Soy realmente una princesa, o sólo me llamas así por que sí? Creo que exageras —Una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de Vegeta de se dibujó y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Bra también se sentó, sonriendo con anticipación, y se metió en el regazo de Vegeta (provocando un gruñido, "¿No estás muy grande para eso?"pensó ).

"Yo no miento, ni exagero," Vegeta frunció el ceño-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué tu cabello y ojos son del color azul?

Bra frunció el ceño con perplejidad, en busca de sus conocimientos- Por mamá. Según la leyes de Mendel los padres heredan a sus hijos sus caracteres, tanto genotipo como fenotipo; cada uno aporta un 50%, pero estas características pueden ser recesivas o dominantes. Por lo tanto los ojos y cabello azul es por... -¡No, no! Ya te pareces a Gohan—Vegeta interrumpió con impaciencia. Esa es una explicación humana tonta. Es porque tienes sangre de tu madre, la cual no es real, pero la mía sí lo es.¿No has oído el término" sangre azul "con referencia a la realeza? —le preguntó

—¿Existe alguna prueba de que mi sangre sea azul?

—Eso lo debes saber tú, por ejemplo la prueba que tienes sangre de tu madre es tu cabello.

—¿Mí cabello?—Preguntó confundida

—Si reconoces que es como el de tu madre,también debes reconocer que tu sangre es azul—le respondió

—Entonces…—comenzó a mirar su cabello—Debo buscar pruebas por mi cuenta— pensó en voz alta. —Pero cuando me hago una llaga mi sangre es media ro...

— Es en otro sentido. —le interrumpió.—El azul está en tu corazón,el orgullo que debes sentir por ser de la realeza.

— ¡Whoa!"— Los ojos de Bra estaban desorbitados.

Vegeta sonrió. — Eso es correcto. Tú eres la princesa de toda una raza.

— ¿Entonces Trunks también es un príncipe?

— En el sentido más amplio de la palabra— Vegeta resopló, tragando una risa al ver la expresión de triunfo en el rostro de Bra. — Soy un príncipe, también.

Los ojos de Bra brillaron ante la revelación, ella miró a Vegeta con picardía. — Entonces si estás con mi mama ¿Es mamá una princesa, también?— agregó.Una sombra familiar fuera de la puerta del dormitorio atrapó la mirada de Vegeta, lo que indicaba que no era una pregunta inocente. — La veo en el pasillo ,no trates de engañarme diciendo algo agradable delante de ella.

Una risa de la sala confirmó sus sospechas. —"No, no es una princesa ,tu madre es una reina "—Se dijo para sus adentro— ¿Tú que crees?—preguntó el príncipe de los saiyajines

— Soy una reina, Bra. —se alabó la esposa de Vegeta — Si, una reina problemática. — Comentó Vegeta con orgullo.

— Bra soltó un risita. — ¿Entonces puedo dormir tarde por ser una princesa?

— Vegeta le dirigió una mirada severa y la puso en la cama. — Pero incluso las princesas necesitan dormir

— Papa ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?— Vegeta se encogió de hombros. — No estoy seguro. Esas fechas no eran de importancia para nuestra raza.

Bra se puso a pensar por un momento, y luego se iluminó. — ¡Eso es! Porque eres un Saiyaman, ¿verdad?

Vegeta se cayó de la cama al estilo anime. — ¡Saiyajin! le gritó .El término es ¡Saiyajin! No vuelvas a llamarme así nuevo!

— Um... Lo siento...— Bra levantó una ceja— Vegeta se dío cuenta de su pérdida de control—Es saiyajin—dijo mas calmado.

—Eres un poderoso saiyajin. ¿Está mejor?

— Gracias. — Vegeta gruñó, recuperando la compostura, tomó su barbilla y la observó en manera más cariñosa. — Esta vez si duérmete. En serio, hablamos lo suficiente.

Bra asintió obediente, y tendió los brazos levantando la cara para darle un beso de buenas noches. Vegeta sabía que Bulma estaba viendo, pero dejó su orgullo por ese momento—"por esta vez". — Inclinándose, Vegeta besó Bra en la frente— Buenas noches, papá.

Bulma se reunió con él en el pasillo, sonriendo. — Aww,me encantó, Eso fue tan tie -"

Ella no llegó a terminar la frase, porque Vegeta giró bruscamente y le tapó la boca, interrumpiéndola. — No me gusta esa palabra, —gruñó, irritado por su diversión.

Bulma se rió. — Lo siento ¿Vamos afuera un rato?— preguntó ella, y Vegeta no discutió. Los mocosos estaban en la cama, los invitados se habían ido a casa hace mucho lo tanto nadie estaba mirando. Se sentaron en una de las bancas del jardín, sin hablar; disfrutando de la compañía del otro en silencio. Vegeta le gustaba estos momentos de tranquilidad que compartía con Bulma, donde podía estar tranquilo sin que nadie se mofe de él. Además, después de ello podía intimar con ella. Por otra parte, le recordaba que en el pasado,solo en las noches podía conversar con su padre en ó a recordar a su padre.

Vegeta salió de su sueño cuando notó que Bulma estaba empezando a temblar, y no pudo resistir burlarse de ella. — Hace frío—decía Bulma en un susurro—empezó a frotarse los brazos en un lamentable intento de restaurar el calor.

— Ni modo— Vegeta se burló, poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella y acercándose levantó su ki ligeramente, lo suficiente para mantener la temperatura agradable.

—Gracias Vegeta. —se acercó a él para impregnarle un beso. —Pareciera que todo estaba planeado—le comentó,dejando que Bulma también lo abrazara.

De pronto un grito del cuarto de su menor hija se escuchó. Una de las ventanas se abrió, y un joven de diecisiete se esfumó.

Ambos padres subieron a la recamara de ayándola llorando frente al espejo de su cuarto tratando de sacar un goma viscosa de su cabello.

—No lo entiendo ¿Cómo llego esto aquí? —preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Bulma tomo a su hija para abrazarla.

—¿No te diste cuenta quién te lo pudo poner, Bra? —preguntó Vegeta, con los varazos cruzados.

—Creo que fue Majin Buu, cuando estábamos jugando junto con Pan. — le informo hipando.

—Ni modo, córtaselo. —sentenció, recibiendo como respuesta dos miradas con dolor. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? El cabello de Bra mide setenta y dos centímetros. Fue mucho trabajo dejarlo crecer.

—No necesita tanto cabello,dificulta cuando entrena y además.— No terminó de decir la frase al ver a su hija cabizbaja.—¿No hay algún químico que pueda actuar?

—EL chicle está muy arriba. Ya no seré una princesa. —comentó, Bra con la mirada baja.

Vegeta se le acerco y la abrazó. Y con un susurro en cerca de la oreja de Bra le dijo —Ya te dije, siempre serás una,no importa el azul de tu cabello,sino de tu sangre — Con un movimiento muy veloz de parte de Vegeta,cortó el cabello Bra adquiriendo un nuevo look.

Luego de analizar la situación,Bra notó que su cabello llegaba a la nuca.—Sabes, me gusta cómo me veo. — habló la pequeña admirándose en el espejo. —Me veo como una guerrera final Bra pudo dormir con el nuevo look que le regaló su padre. Y su padre tuvo también otro tipo de regalo por parte de su esposa

* * *

Fin

De verdad,no se qué le pasa a FFnt está borrando palabras de mi fic, y no es la primera vez que lo que no les dificulte la lectura

Ante todo, les quiero pedir una disculpa por la demora. No sé cuantos meses dejé de escribir, pero tampoco creo escribir pronto. Por eso, les pido mucha paciencia.

Agradezco a las personas que me presionaron para continuar, al menos uno de mis fascina saber que de verdad les importa lo que escribo,muchas gracias a los que me tienen en favoritos, me dan follow y dejan sus todo agradezco a Macky,una amiga muy genial que encontré en este foro :) Ella me inspiró a continuar.

Ahora les comento de mis demás historias, principalmente de estas historias: ** _"_** _Bra en el país de las maravillas",_ _"El temor de Vegeta",_ _"Mi hermana y su locura" y_ _Secuestraron a Bra_

Si las tengo en borrador, pero no me gustan…Es la verdad así que tal vez más adelante las pueda arreglar o bien usar algunas de sus partes,como sucedió en este one shot.

De verdad me siento muy apenada por no cumplirles, espero que tomen bien este One shot.

Nos vemos.

* * *

 _ **¿Me dejas un review?**_


	4. Rescatando a mi Princesa

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Dragon Ball_ no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de _Akira Toriyama._ Este fic ha sido escrito sin propósito lucrativo alguno,solo por amor a la serie.

* * *

 **Rescatando a mi Princesa**

* * *

Bra se encontraba en la sala, sentada en un sillón viendo su serie favorita. El mundo de las princesas era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, como: los vestidos, los castillos, las hadas, pero sobre todo, la llegada de un príncipe azul. La niña de cinco años fantaseaba en vivir en ese mundo mágico y cursi que veía por la televisión. Para su molestia, su programa favorito terminó dando los avances de lo que pasaría en el próximo capítulo. Las caricaturas comenzaron a aburrirla, así que decidió apagar la televisión.

Vegeta salió de su recámara, recién bañado, dispuesto a dirigirse a la cocina. Llevaba puesto sólo unos pantalones ajustados, una camisa negra sin mangas y una toalla enrollada en su cuello. Cruzó el pasillo que conectaba con la sala y la cocina. Al llegar casi a su destino, escuchó que la televisión estaba encendida. No tardó en suponer que era su hija la que estaba en la sala. Bulma había salido esa misma mañana a una junta en relación a Corporación Cápsula, en cuanto a Trunks, se encontraba en algún lugar del planeta desatendiéndose de sus obligaciones de la empresa. Vegeta se recargó en la pared frente al televisor, mirando asqueado el programa que estaba entreteniendo a su hija. Los "monos" ( como los llamaba él) le parecían una repugnancia de colores y flores, sumándole a esas voces chillonas que lo irritaban tanto. Siguió prestándole atención a la serie preguntándose mentalmente porqué seguía ahí. Estaba a punto de retirarse a la concina cuando una escena demasiado… comprometedor (para él), se hizo presente, dando por terminado el capítulo. La escena del beso de "la princesa" y el "príncipe" logró poner muy incómodo a Vegeta. No porque lo encontrara muy vulgar, él hacía cosas mucho más vulgares con Bulma en sus momentos de pasión; sino por el hecho de que su pequeña hija viera esas cosas a los cinco años de edad, eso era demasiado.

Bra se puso de pie, rodeó el sillón y se encontró con la presencia de su padre. Su rostro molesto cambió a la felicidad misma en cuanto lo vio.

 _—_ ¡Papi! _—_ Gritó la niña corriendo hacia Vegeta. Lo abrazó por la cintura, pero se alejó en unos segundos _—._ Hueles mucho a desodorante _—_ Terminó diciendo mientras se cubría su nariz con sus manitas.

Vegeta gruñó como modo de respuesta y se marchó a la cocina con su hija detrás de él.

Una vez en la cocina, el saiyajin comenzó a sacar del horno, todo lo que le había dejado preparado Bulma. En menos de un minuto, la enorme mesa estaba repleta de comida. Al no encontrar nada más en el horno, Vegeta tomó asiento y comenzó a degustar su banquete frente a la mirada atenta de su hija.

Bra estaba sentada, con los codos recargados sobre un pequeño espacio de mesa, y sus manos en la barbilla, atenta a lo que su padre estaba haciendo.

La mirada de su hija en él era algo en lo que estaba muy acostumbrado, pero en esa sola ocasión no. En momentos así, cuando él se encontraba saciando su apetito, no permitía que nadie lo molestase. Estaba dispuesto hacer un excepción, sólo porque no había nadie más en la casa que se hiciera cargo de Bra. Trató de llamar la atención de su hija con comida.

 _—_ Come, Bra. Antes de que yo me termine todo _—_ Advirtió Vegeta.

 _—_ No tengo hambre, papi _—_ Respondió la pequeña dedicándole una sonrisa a su padre.

Vegeta soltó un profundo suspiro para tranquilizarse, su hija seguía mirándolo y no quería explotar su ira frente a ella.

 _—_ Entonces vete a tu cuarto a jugar _—_ Le dijo con un tono de voz sereno.

Bra volvió a reír, se bajó de la silla y se acercó a su papá tomándolo por el brazo _—_ Es que te estoy esperando para que juegues conmigo a las princesas.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de su pequeña, Vegeta casi se atraganta con el arroz que estaba devorando hace unos momentos. Bra, al ver que su padre estaba tosiendo feo, comenzó a darle golpecitos fuerte en su espalda.

 _—_ Estoy bien _—_ Le dijo a la niña para tranquilizarla.

 _—_ ¿Quieres que te sirva agua, papá? _—_ Ofreció _—_. Estás muy rojo _—_ Afirmó Bra riéndose de la graciosa expresión que tenía su padre.

Vegeta puso su típica cara de pocos amigos, evitando poner el semblante intimidante y lúgubre que utilizaba con Trunks cuando éste no obedecía. Aún no había olvidado lo que su hija le había dicho hace unos instantes, antes de que casi se ahogara. La sola palabra de "princesas" lo hacía recordar ese asqueroso programa que Bra vio, esa misma mañana, en la televisión. Tenía que salir de esa situación, ser muy firme y decirle que no, pero no usando su furioso tono de voz. No quería romper los sentimientos de su hija.

 _—_ Hoy no puedo jugar contigo, Bra. Estoy muy cansado.

Bra frunció el ceño, se sentía molesta y un poco decepcionada. Vio con tristeza en cómo Vegeta volvía a comer y la ignoraba completamente. En esos momentos se le había ocurrido una idea, salió de la cocina directo a su habitación.

Vegeta sonrió ante su eminente triunfo. Por fin podía comer tranquilamente. En menos de 20 minutos no quedó nada de comida en los platos. El saiyajin se puso de pie, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de recoger su desorden. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala donde se sentó en el sillón y encendió la tele. Nunca le llamó su atención un canal en particular, sólo le pasaba de canal a canal hasta que le hiciera la digestión y continuar con su rutina diaria. Después de dar 10 vueltas por los canales, hubo uno que picó su curiosidad. En la pantalla se apreciaba un ring donde seis personas enmascaradas trataban de someterse. Vegeta se burlaba mentalmente del estilo de pelea de "los luchadores".

 _—_ ¡Papi! ¡Ven, ya bajé mis juguetes! ¡Están en el patio!

" _Otra vez no"_ pensó Vegeta totalmente resignado en que no se libraría de su hija tan fácil.

Apagó la televisión, se puso de pie y siguió a su hija hacia el patio. Le dio curiosidad al ver que Bra ya no llevaba puesto el vestido rosa de hace un rato, en vez de eso, usaba una playera de algodón que utilizaba para sus clases de Deportes, un short de mezclilla y, por supuesto, tenis.

Al llegar al patio, Bra corrió a recoger una espada de juguete y se la entregó a su padre, cuyo rostro estaba confundido y sorprendido.

 _—_ Hoy jugaremos a los guerreros, papi _—_ Le explicó Bra mientras que ella también tomaba su espada _—_ . Yo tengo que rescatar a la princesa de ti.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja en señal de fastidio, creyó por un momento que su hija ya se había olvidado del tema de "la princesa".

 _—_ ¿Y quién se supone que será la… princesa? _—_ Preguntó sarcásticamente.

 _—_ Pues mi muñeca _—_ Le respondió Bra como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo e ignorando el tono irónico de su padre.

Bra le entregó la muñeca a su padre y se alejó de él para así poder atacarlo.

 _—_ ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esta cosa? _—_ Le preguntó a su hija a la vez que aventaba a "La princesa" al suelo.

 _—_ La tienes que proteger de mí, papi _—_ Lo regañó con un sutil puchero _—_ . Levanta tu espada, no dejes que me lleve a "La princesa".

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Bra se fue directo a atacar a su padre. Logró darle unos cuantos golpes en las piernas y en el pecho. Levantó su cabecita para mirarlo y pudo ver que él le sonreía ¿Acaso se estaba divirtiendo con ella? Esa posibilidad emocionaba profundamente a la pequeña. Siguió encestándole espadazos a Vegeta, tratando de tomar a la muñeca que estaba en el piso.

Algo que ponía de muy buen humor a Vegeta, a parte de la comida y el sexo, era un arduo entrenamiento. Ver a su hija, con esa iniciativa de pelear (aunque sea en forma de juego), hacía que su pecho se agrandara de orgullo. La espada de juguete no dejaba de azotar en su piel, evidentemente no le dolía, pero podía sentir el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo su hija para derrotarlo. Prefirió no atacarla, no quería que saliera lastimaba. Estaba a punto de soltar su espada cuando:

 _—_ Tú también utiliza tu espada, papi _—_ Le reclamó Bra para luego seguir con los espadazos.

Vegeta volvió a sonreír, decidió hacerle caso a su hija. Utilizó su espada, no para atacarla, sino para defenderse. A Bra no pareció molestarle, se estaba divirtiendo mejor que nunca, y Vegeta también lo compartía. Conociendo a su pequeña, le decepcionaba perder por cualquier cosa, así que decidió tirar su espada al momento en que Bra daba un certero golpe en su mano, haciéndole creer que ella fue quién lo desarmó, así la pequeña tuvo la oportunidad de tomar la muñeca.

 _—_ ¡Gané!, ¡Te gané, papi! _—_ Brincoteaba la niña mientras levantaba su espada y a "La princesa".

 _—_ Lo hiciste muy bien, Bra _—_ La felicitó el orgulloso saiyajin.

Los ojos azules de la niña brillaron de la emoción. Soltó su espada de juguete y su muñeca, y se lanzó a abrazar a su padre. El hombre la cargó, para después adentrándose a la casa con su única princesa en brazos.

Ese día no fue todo desagradable para Vegeta, compartir con su pequeña hija lo que él amaba hacer, era lo mejor que le había pasado en los últimos años.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Me encanta este shot, muestra a Vegeta evolucionado y viendo los sucesos de Dragón Ball Súper encaja perfectamente con el "fúturo" :) ( También espero a Bra jejeje)

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a mi amiga Macky, le tengo muchísimo aprecio. Ella fue la que escribió este shot, y es un honor tener su trabajo como parte de este conjunto de pequeñas historias.

Ya traeré más historias para "Princesa Bra", estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews y PM ¡Los adoro!

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	5. dulcis sanabit

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y sus secuelas son_ de Akira Toriyama. Es muy lindo escribir para esta fabulosa serie.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

 **Dulcis sanabit**

 _(Sanar con dulce)_

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

—

Se acercaba la época favorita de la familia Brief, bueno, de todos a excepción de uno. Al pasar de los años, a Vegeta le costó muchísimo adaptarse a su nueva vida en la tierra, para más adelante adoptándola como su nuevo hogar perdurable, sin embargo todavía había algunos detalles que le molestaban e irritaban a más no poder en relación a lo que él catalogaba: "Costumbres terrícolas"; y la Navidad era una de ellas. Para el príncipe saiyajin le era tan insignificante la celebración, sumándole a lo chocante y a lo concurrido. Esto último se debía a que Bulma tenía la mala costumbre de preparar una enorme fiesta en Corporación cápsula e invitar a todo el mundo; y con "todo el mundo" era referente a los guerreros Z y compañía. La única ventaja que le sacaba Vegeta a esa fiesta navideña era la gran variedad y deliciosa comida. Era un manjar de dioses. Así que estaría presente como lo hacía cada año desde que Trunks comenzó a hablar.

Vegeta, recién bañado, salió de su recámara para bajar en dirección a la cocina. Al salir detectó rápidamente las presencias de su esposa y de su hija. Cruzó los enormes y largos pasillos de la Corporación hasta llegar a su destino. En efecto, ahí se hallaban sus dos mujeres. Ambas reían, sentadas una a lado de la otra, con la completa atención en una hoja de color rosa que estaba sobre la mesa donde sobre ésta también se encontraba una estuchera llena de colores y lapiceros brillantes. Bra levantó su carita cuando su padre hizo su aparición dentro de la cocina y, ante eso, sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus pequeños dientes de leche. Bulma se giró de espaldas en cuanto vio el gesto radiante de su pequeña, topándose con la imagen de su esposo husmeando dentro del refrigerador.

—¡Vegeta! Que no se te ocurra tomar algo de ahí, ¿me oíste? Todo eso es para la fiesta de ésta noche—aclaró altanera e imperturbable la gran Bulma Brief—. Si tienes hambre puedes degustar la comida que está en el horno—terminó diciendo.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Cerró de mala gana el refrigerador y a paso apresurado se dirigió al horno.

La princesa terminó de escribir, en la parte inferior de la hoja rosa, su firma en forma de corazón. Se bajó de la silla de un salto y corrió feliz hacia Vegeta.

—¡Papi!, ¡Papi!—gritaba la pequeña con la hoja al aire, sacudiéndola con su mano regordeta—. Terminé mi carta para Santa. ¿Quieres que te la lea?

Vegeta optó en comerse un pollo entero y luego seguir con su entrenamiento. Le dio la última mordida a la pierna asada hasta sólo dejar el puro hueso; lo demás lo dejaría para un par de horas después. Se giró para encararse a su pequeña, quién no paraba de dar brinquitos de alegría y desesperación. El saiyajin cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho, recargó su espalda en la pared y le puso su total atención a su hija.

—¿Ahora qué le pediste al gordo bigotón, Bra? —preguntó Vegeta exasperado y con la intención de terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

Bulma, que observaba todo sentada desde la mesa, no dejaba de reír ante la situación cómica que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Ver a Vegeta utilizando su autocontrol y de su completa paciencia que, de por sí era casi nada, eran escasos y dignos momentos de poder presenciar. Con sigilo abandonó el lugar, dejando a padre e hija convivir toda la tarde en un día especial como lo era la noche buena.

—… también quiero que me regales más vestidos para mis muñecas, el castillo de las hadas y como último regalo de este año un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar la heridas que se hace mi papi en sus entrenamientos. Con amor para Santa… de Bra.

Vegeta era un experto en ocultar sus emociones, como también sus verdaderas intenciones. En algunos casos, disimulaba con descaro pretender que ponía su completa atención en algo o en alguien que no tenía relevancia e importancia para él. Pero en esta ocasión no fue así. Escuchar a su pequeña leyéndole con esa magia e inocencia que ella transmitía, pues era uno de esos momentos en los que él se sentía en completa paz, en eminente dicha… lo hacía un hombre íntegramente feliz. Sin embargo él no sonrió, su princesa lo hizo por los dos, y esa sonrisa era una joya que nunca olvidaría jamás.

 **(…)**

Al principio se sintió levemente conmovido por el regalo que "Santa" le envió a Bra para curarlo de sus heridas, pero eso se convirtió en algo engorroso en los últimos días. La noche en que su hija recibió el botiquín de primeros auxilios, ella hizo afán de querer usarlo cada vez que él salía de la cámara de gravedad. Estuvo toda una semana evitando a su pequeña cada vez que salía de su entrenamiento. Le asqueaba la idea de sólo pensar que Bra pudiera verlo herido, ensangrentado y débil. Eso antes no era problema ya que sus horas de entrenamiento eran durante las mañanas que todavía no salía el sol—Bra dormía—, posteriormente se tomaba un descanso para desayunar—Bra veía la tele y después desayunaba—, comer—Bra comía y hacía la tarea—y cenar—Bra jugaba y luego a la cama—, seguidamente en continuar hasta altas horas de la noche. Esa rutina era antes, ahora tenía a su pequeña princesa esperando paciente afuera de la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta observó la hora que estaba digitalizado en el panel de control. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su hija se había despertado antes de la 7:00 de la mañana. Su energético ki seguía afuera, a unos metros de él. En esos momentos ya podía sentir la culpa y la aflicción embargándolo por completo con absoluta franqueza. Soltó un centenar de maldiciones al padecerse así. Esa niñita, desde que nació, había activado una fibra de conmiseraciones de afición en su duro y orgulloso corazón. Se estaba ablandando mucho más de lo que Bulma creyó que había alcanzado su limite ya que, según ella, ya no era necesario cavar más dentro de él.

Pero Bra no se dio por vencida, siguió adentrándose hacia los sentires del orgulloso príncipe hasta que viera un final, un muro, una barrera; pero nada. En tan poco tiempo no sólo tocó los sentimientos de su padre, sino que también era dueña de ellos.

Vegeta, derrotado, desactivó la gravedad que había dentro de su representativo refugio. Decidió entrar primero al baño para lavarse la sangre y el sudor antes de abrirle a su pequeña. Con las heridas latentes en su dorso, brazos y espalda, prefirió no curarlas y dejar que Bra lo hiciera por él. Caminó en dirección a la puerta, tecleando la contraseña en el panel de acceso. Se escuchó un fino desliz y ahí estaba ella.

Bra, ya arreglada con un vestido amarillo y su cabello azul a medio peinar, se paró de un brinco en cuanto vio a su padre. Agarró su botiquín, tomó la mano de Vegeta y lo jaló al interior de la cámara con el gato Tama detrás de ellos.

—Me hiciste esperar mucho, papi—dijo Bra en un puchero lastimero.

Vegeta exhaló despacio antes de sentarse en el suelo donde su hija le indicaba.

—No era necesario que me curaras las heridas ahora, Bra. Pudiste haber esperado hasta la tarde.

La pequeña comenzó a sacar de su botiquín algunas vendas, alcohol, curitas, tijeras y pinzas.

—Mi mami no me deja estar despierta antes de las 9:00 de la noche, papi—comenzó a decir Bra a la vez que limpiaba las heridas del saiyajin—. Y tú siempre sales de tus entrenamientos hasta muy tarde.

Vegeta chasqueó la lengua, aguantando sin mayor problema el leve ardor que comenzaba a padecer gracias al alcohol. Un ardor tan insignificante comparado a las heridas que fueron provocadas gracias a esas batallas épicas y letales a los que se había enfrentado durante toda su vida. En minutos, su cuerpo tanto como su cabeza estaban completamente invadidos por vendajes fijados en enormes moños. Ya estaba decidido, en cuanto Bra lo dejara sólo se quitaría esos pedazos de tela, ni demente estaría con esas cosas en lo que restaba del día.

—Terminé, papi. Ya estás curado—anunció la pequeña, satisfecha por su labor.

—Gracias, Bra. Ahora vete a dormir, todavía es muy temprano.

Vegeta se puso de pie, esperando paciente a que su hija guardara todo lo que había utilizado para curarlo. Con todos los objetos custodiados en el botiquín, padre e hija caminaron hacia la puerta. Tama los siguió con pasos sigilosos, agitando la cola en señal de felicidad, ronroneando con su ritmo habitual.

Una vez afuera los tres, Bra dejó su botiquín en el suelo y miró a su padre como esperando algo por parte de él. Vegeta frunció el ceño ante el semblante de su hija, sin tener una idea de que era lo que ella quería.

—Papi, me tienes que pagar por el servicio—expresó Bra con voz cantarina y ampliando una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Pagarte? —preguntó el saiyajin perspicaz y estupefacto mirando sospechosamente a la princesa—. Creí que esto lo habías hecho gratis.

Bra volvió a sonreír, sus hoyuelos se profundizaban más.

—Ven, papi. Agáchate frente a mí.

Vegeta, curioso y titubeante, hizo lo que su hija le pidió. Esperaba que con eso, ella ya se fuera a su habitación a descansar.

Bra, al estar a la altura de su padre, aprovechó para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Vegeta se quedó estático en su lugar, desarmado ante ese estrechón amoroso, para después regresar en sí y corresponderle a su preciosa hija de la misma forma y con el mismo sentimiento mutuo.

—Te falta mi beso, papi—Vegeta se alejó un poco de Bra para mirarla. Su silencio fue muy bien interpretado por la pequeña—. Éste beso también será secreto.

Su hija, su princesa, su orgullo, su confidente.

FIN

 **Para: SophieBrief**

 **De: Mackenzie Monyer**

* * *

 _Otro regalito de mi beta :)_


	6. Amor verdadero

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Para Schala

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Princesa Bra**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Amor verdadero**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _Aquel día era una pesadilla desde el alba: regañada, castigada e injustamente culpada de una travesura que Goten y Trunks habían hecho. Se encontraba sobre su cama ya cansada de llorar de rabia, ¿Cómo podía pasarle todo aquello a una niña de tan solo seis años? ¡Era injusto con mayúscula!_

 _Un sonido ajeno y suave que a ella pareció sacarla de sus pensamientos. La niña de cabellos celestes abrió sus ojos algo hinchados por el llanto, mientras buscaba el causante del sonido que había interrumpido sus quejas. Bra miró a un lado y al otro, encontrando pronto al causante._

— _¿Tama? –llamó ella frunciendo el ceño contra un pequeño felino negro favorito de su abuelo, que al parecer había entrado a su habitación por una de las ventanas entreabiertas de la pared. La joven se acercó al gatito, el felino saltó a su regazo —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con el abuelo?_

 _Pero por supuesto que el animal no le contestó, se limitó a ronronear como respuesta. Ella esbozó una sonrisa cómplice._

— _Bien... querías saludarme esta mañana, ¿no es así, gatito hermoso?_

 _Y el animal maulló cual respuesta, mientras la niña pasaba ociosamente la mano sobre su pelaje, el felino empezó a ronronear de nuevo, hecho un ovillo. Bra sonrió con delicadeza mientras acariciaba el animal. Ella amaba a Tama desde pequeña, también a los demás animalitos que tenía su familia, pero Tama era especial para ella. Con el pequeño gatito las cosas eran diferentes y es que ese animal de oscuro pelaje, parecía haberla querido desde el momento que sus ojos se cruzaron, y desde ese día, Tama se las ingeniaba para encontrar una cabida en su habitación, y Bra lo aceptaba. Y ella también, cada vez que podía se lo cargaba, o se lo llevaba en su hombro: tal como su abuelo._

 _De pronto, en las caricias a su pelaje, sintió un golpe en su corazón, un presentimiento nada bueno. Sentía un terrible vacío en su pecho que la desgastaba, como si alguien estuviera lentamente quitándole toda la energía. Era doloroso._

 _Y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla._

 _(…)_

Se encontraba abstraído en su rutina de entrenamiento, cada movimiento sincronizado: las patadas y puños al aire; solo con la elegancia que el príncipe de los _saiyajins_ poseía. Se sentía ávido por más sudor, excitado porque ese día gritaba ser perfecto.

Estaba equivocado.

La gravedad del cuarto había descendido a cero unidades, sintiéndose inmediatamente liviano. Se giró para encarar a cualquiera que lo había interrumpido, pero al abrir sus labios para protestar, se encontró con un semblante afligido, canales de lágrimas en el rostro de su esposa, que le obligó a preguntar por una explicación:

— ¿Qué...?

—No la encontramos…—le confesó la mujer acongojada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Bra, no está!— bramó ella. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron exageradamente al comprobar por medio del _Ki_ la nula existencia de su hija menor. No podía sentirla. Pero como era de esperarse, llegó a la conclusión que solo lo había ocultado. Tal vez… era lo más seguro.

—¿La sientes?—preguntó Bulma con voz dolida. Vegeta le negó con la cabeza, y ella soltó un suspiro de desesperación—. Trunks también la buscó. Estoy preocupada por ella… Es bastante intrépida; pudo irse en una nave, o yo qué sé—se agarró su cabeza con ambas manos desesperada.

—Dime todo lo que sucedió—espetó el saiyajin sin cambiar su semblante.

Bulma miró a un costado buscando las palabras exactas. Su mirada tornó de nuevo dolida.

—Tama…—y, luego, ya no pudo continuar.

A ella también le dolía.

Era el gato que acompañó tantos años a su familia. Era el felino que era más que una mascota en aquella familia. Él fue siempre inseparable del hombro de su padre. Lo último que le quedaba de él.

—Tama murió. No pudo resistir…

No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Percibió una punzada en su pecho, pero le restó importancia de inmediato. Observó a su esposa gimotear con un poco más de fuerza que antes. No, aún después de tantos años, no comprendía lo vulnerable que eran los humanos. Aunque él, no lo aceptaría, sentía empatía y la punzada no lo abandonaba.

(…)

 _Los ojos azules de la pequeña parecieron enfocarse, y miraron a Vegeta:_

— _Papá… ¿por qué las personas tienen que morir?— preguntó con los ojos hinchados, la nariz enrojecida y aún hipando. Su voz reflejaba la pena inmensa. Vegeta no supo que responderle, se sentía vulnerable al verla de esa manera. Esa niña había calado en lo más profundo de él, al punto de transmitirle aquel profundo dolor por el que pasaba._

 _Era cierto que por su parte, Vegeta sentía mucho respeto al señor Brief. Con los años, tal vez… cariño. Pero a pesar del tiempo no podía comprender tanta sensibilidad. No del todo._

 _Bra, que aún lo miraba, insistió una respuesta cuando sus orbes se volvieron a llenar de más lágrimas, amenazantes a salir sin compasión._

— _¿Por qué el abuelo?_

 _Y se permitió hacer algo inesperado: la alzó en sus brazos. Acción que jamás hizo en público, ni planeaba hacerlo, pero algo más ganó, y no fue su orgullo. Bra se recostó en su hombro y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, ¡Abuelo!, gritó la niña a todo pulmón._

 _Los demás invitados no prestaron mucha atención a la escena, a pesar de los gritos de la niña. Porque en toda la sala se escuchaba un cántico triste: las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de los presentes, se escuchaban gimoteos, y respiraciones entrecortadas. El sollozo de la pequeña Brief fue sepultado como lo estaba su abuelo._

 _A lo lejos, Bulma se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la tumba de su padre. Tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Decidió estar sola para llorar a su padre._

 _En cambio, inesperado fue ver a la señora Brief sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. Solo que en esta ocasión, la sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba la había abandonado._

 _El maullar de Tama se hizo escuchar, era diferente. Se abrió paso por los invitados y se recostó sobre la tumba del . Era doloroso, se lamentaba. Bra pidió bajarse de los brazos de Vegeta, y fue a recogerlo en sus brazos, lo acarició con ternura; miró la tumba de su abuelo:_

— _Prometo cuidarlo por ti, abuelo—le dijo con determinación. Todos los invitados miraban la escena con ternura. Incluso Bulma y la Sra Brief, que estaban dolidas, se sobrecogieron._

 _(…)_

—Empeoró. A pesar de traer al mejor veterinario, no logró sanarlo. Sufría mucho. Yo… no pude salvar a Tama. Bra no pudo soportarlo, pero no lloró ni tampoco gritó: solo me dijo que quería descansar— Bulma le explicaba a Vegeta, que desde hacía minutos había quedado en silencio—. Luego me di cuenta que no estaba en casa.

—Iré a buscarla— le indicó antes de alzar vuelo.

Tal como lo pensó, la encontró donde creía que había ido. Se encontraba sentada frente a la tumba de su abuelo, con las manos en puño y a ratos limpiando sus lágrimas.

 _Otra vez… sin saber qué hacer._

—Bra— la llamó con autoridad, haciendo que su hija se girara y prestara atención a su presencia. Tenía la mirada dura. Era todo lo que podía transmitirle en esos momentos. A pesar que él también sufría por el sufrimiento de su familia, de ella. Para sorpresa suya, su hija esbozó una sonrisa débil, rompiéndolo en millones de pedazos. Luego, la pequeña se levantó, y sacudió su vestido, despidió las lágrimas que mojaban su faz. Vegeta abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero no logró articular ninguna porque Bra se le adelantó.

— ¿Crees que Tama ahora esté posado en el hombro del abuelo?— le preguntó tranquila, sin esperar una respuesta, continuó—: Yo creo que sí, por eso estoy feliz, porque ya está con él. Mi abuelito debe estar muy feliz de ver a su viejo amigo—soltó un suspiro lastimero. Colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y volvió a sonreír—. No lloro porque soy débil, si pasó por tu mente aquello, papá— le comentó —, llorar no te hace débil. Pero ya me cansé— hizo un mohín—. Siento que el abuelo no descansará bien si sigo llorándole en su tumba, y Tama decidió irse con él, no puedo hacer nada— suspiró de nuevo, exhausta—. ¿Volvemos a casa, papá?

Pasados los días, Bra se acostó en su cama, perdida en las figuras que tenía en el techo de su habitación. Poco a poco se quedó dormida. Soñó con su abuelo, con Tama y días lejanos: días atrás. Hasta que un sonido la despertó de golpe: un maullido, pero no era Tama. Lo conocía tan bien. Se levantó para buscar el causante del sonido: debajo de la cama, en la ventana, pero nada, ¿lo había imaginado?, pero un nuevo maullido... Se giró al sonido, y encima de su cama se encontraba un gatito de color blanco.

— ¿Có-cómo entraste, pequeño?— le preguntó, y a la vez lo acunó en su regazo. El animal se limitó a ronronear como respuesta. Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

— _Bien... Tama te mandó por mí, ¿verdad, gatito?_

 _Y el animal maulló cual respuesta, mientras la joven pasaba ociosamente la mano sobre su pelaje, el felino empezó a ronronear de nuevo, hecho un ovillo. Bra sonrió con delicadeza mientras acariciaba el animal._

 _Gracias abuelo, gracias Tama._

A lo lejos, Vegeta, con marcas de arañazos en sus brazos, sonrió. Se había topado con el felino, el cual, al parecer, lo habían abandonado. Ya cuando lo bañó y le indicó el camino hacia su hija, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y no se arrepentía.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Notas de autora**_

Este fic también está dedicado a _**Macky**_ **,** porque ambas adoramos a una Bra fuerte e imperfecta, ¿verdad? Y porque eres mi primera amiga del fandom, y eres maravillosa. Gracias por betearme :´) te adoro.

 _ **Schala**_ **,** he pensado en tus dos gatitos al escribir…Yo nunca he tenido una mascota, me siento incompleta por ello. Así que no conozco del todo el dolor de perder a una, pero…cuando lo mencionaste me partí, mi corazón se sentía dolido que te sentía. Y también sentí tu fuerza con Luni. Por eso de admiro, y por más.

¡Ánimo para todo, mi Pame! Que cada vez eres más fuerte. No puedo hacer mucho, pero este shot me ha salido de corazón, y es mi homenaje a _Luni_. ¡Gracias Luni por aún acompañar a mi Pame!

Mención especial a _**Bri,**_ por leerlo sin correcciones y apreciarlo, por ser una gran amiga. Por ser tierna.

Y también mención a todos los que tienen una mascota que las protege desde el cielo.

Espero que les guste, de ante mano. Este fic entra a mis bebés favoritos, junto a _Descanso y Responsabilidad._


	7. Orgullo saiyajin

**Disclaimer** : Dragón Ball es de Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Princesa Bra  
**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **Orgullo saiyajin**

* * *

A Bura le encantaban sus muñecas. Tenía muchas, pero sus favoritas eran tres que había fabricado su mamá. Las tres eran una fiel representación de mujeres saiyajin, pero de treinta centímetros; con cabellos rebeldes y armaduras al estilo de su padre.

Lo que más gustaba Bura, era cepillar y hacer algo con los peinados indomables de ellas. Pero se divertía cuando era casi imposible.

En ese momento se encontraba imaginando el ataque de los ponys "Dulce", "Chispita" y "Chocolate" al planeta "Salad" (nombre que le puso en honor al primer planeta de los saiyajines, según había escuchado a su papá y Kyabe comentar) contra Chado, Karifurawā y Hōrensō daban todo de sí para salvar su hogar.

Estaba ensimismada en como Karifurawā no lograba mucho deteniendo los ataques de Chispita, que no se dio cuenta que su padre la miraba a poca distancia con la excusa que tomaba un jugo.

Vegeta no lo aceptaría, pero adoraba ver a su pequeña hija jugando. La voz infantil de la niña y lo que decía era como música para sus oídos. Estaba bien escucharla después de una sesión de entrenamiento.

—Nooooo— gritó de pronto su hija en tono lastimero, tirando a Karifurawā por Chispita.

Vegeta tuvo ganas de reír, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a su hija hablar de nuevo por Chispita.

—Es inútil, ¡todo está perdido! Los saiyajines son unos tontos.

A Vegeta no le gustó para nada cómo se expresaba la niña, y sin siquiera demorar un segundo se vio interviniendo.

— ¿Cómo es eso que los saiyajines son unos tontos? — preguntó con voz neutral.

Bura lo notó y colocó su mano en su boca. Acción que tomaba cuando alguien la atrapaba en una travesura.

—Estamos todavía en la mitad de la historia, papá. Luego Chado y Hōrensō unirán sus fuerzas para vengar a Karifurawā—explicó como si fuera lo más obvio.

Vegeta gruñó en respuesta. Igual no le gustaba eso de que una saiyajin sea vencida y luego "vengada", eso iba en contra del orgullo saiyajin.

Desde que Bura llegó a su vida, sus acciones podían ser tomadas como un chiste para un Vegeta de hace años.

Se acercó hasta ella e incluso se sentó en suelo y analizó todo el escenario de lucha de peluches ponys contra saiyajines. Bura lo miraba atento. Su papá no era de jugar con ella, pero eso no le importaba en realidad. Ella lo amaba y que jugara o no con ella no le afectaba. Después de todo tenía a Trunks para eso, su mamá y abuelos.

Vegeta alzó a Karifurawā, la saiyajin derrotada por un tonto pony rosado, y con un mirada de extrañeza la analizó un par de segundos. Se sorprendió que Bulma hiciera muñecas saiyajines, sintió como que algo cálido se instalaba en su pecho. "Qué tontería". Soltó la muñeca y miró a su pequeña hija.

—Yo la veo aún bien para luchar— le comentó. Seguro se reiría él mismo con lo que decía. Pero simplemente lo dijo.

Bura miró a Karifurawā.

Vaciló. Tenía dudas del estado de la saiyajina. Vegeta tomó la muñeca y se la dio. La niña la recibió pensativa.

—Es el final cuando termina de dar todo de sí. ¿En verdad alguien que da todo por salvar a su familia merece este desenlace? — le preguntó sin pista de emoción en su rostro.

— ¿No?— respondió Bura con una pregunta que a Vegeta no le hizo gracia. Negó con la cabeza.

—Merece salvar su orgullo— le casi ordenó él. — Es una saiyajin. Una raza guerrera.

Bura se sintió emocionada. Entre mirar el semblante serio de su padre y Karifurawā aceptó feliz que la heroína aún podía dar más de sí.

—Está bien. —aceptó esbozando una sonrisa.

Vegeta se levantó satisfecho y la dejó jugando.

Con Trunks le había dado la misma lección, pero de manera muy diferente. A Kyabe le quitó en varias oportunidades la dicha de respirar con un certero golpe en el estómago. Y con Bura lo había hecho con muñecas.

Había cambiado tanto. No imaginaba cuando llegó a la Tierra que terminaría con una hija jugando a las muñecas. No imaginaria tener hijos primero. Nada de lo que era ahora su vida lo había imaginado, pero estaba feliz.

Cuando se pasó en la noche por la habitación de Bura, notó que los tres ponys tenían pegados en sus ojos cruces de papel negro haciendo referencia que estaban muertos.

Cualquier psicólogo hubiera visto la escena preocupado, pero después de todo Bura era hija del antiguo sanguinario Vegeta.

Sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

 _Este relato se lo dedico a Cami y Anna. Espero que les haya gustado. Las amo mucho._

"Princesa Bra" fue uno de mis primeros fics. Esta antología es antigua. Pero ahora después de tanto tiempo vengo con algo y planeo seguir viniendo con más.

Gracias por su infinito apoyo. Los reviews, comentarios y que se lo lleven a favoritos.

He crecido como autora y he disfrutado mucho escribiendo. Así que no voy a dejarlo.

 _Nombre de las muñecas:_

Acelga: Chado

Coliflor: Karifurawā

Espinaca: Hōrensō


End file.
